


Watching you and the Stars

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: #SpacedogsSummer, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Adam and Nigel being sweet on the rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching you and the Stars

 

“Darling?” Nigel whispered, eyes bright as he watched Adam observing the stars and galaxies high above them. They were sitting on the big, old couch on their rooftop, all bundled up in warm clothes and fleece blankets. 

“Hmm?” 

Adam’s full attention was on the skies, his blue eyes almost black in the night, his longish brown curls forming a soft cloud about his face, brushing his cheeks as the wind blew.

“Beautiful.” Nigel said in awe.

“They are, aren’t they?” Adam smiled, looking at Nigel.

“Yes.” the bigger man nodded, pulling his lover into his arms, and Adam instantly melted into his warmth, making little purring noises as he settled his back on Nigel’s chest.

“I love this.” Adam murmured, content where he was, smiling more when Nigel wrapped them tighter in the blankets.

“I love you.” Nigel said, his breath ghosting Adam’s earlobe, making his angel sigh.

Adam’s palm caressed Nigel’s rough jaw, thumbing his sharp cheekbones as he pressed a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips. 

“And I love watching you and the stars.” he said.


End file.
